The present invention relates to a measuring instrument for construction and civil engineering works, and more particularly, to an inclinometer for measuring a displacement amount of the ground inserted into the underground.
An inclinometer is a measuring instrument used for judging a safety of a temporary facility and a ground relaxation region by measuring a position, a direction, a size, and a speed of a horizontal or vertical displacement amount of soil particles caused by other effects such as a cavitation phenomenon and a displacement amount of an underground water level during an excavation and filling work to compare and review the measured results with an expected displacement amount in a design.
In general, the inclinometer is used to measure a displacement in an excavation work such as a subway construction or a sheathing construction, a deformation of a bridge and an abutment, an expected slip surface of an inclined surface, and a displacement of a tunnel, a vertical mine, a dam, and all sorts of embankments.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a usage state of a conventional inclinometer.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a general method for measuring an underground slope is implemented in such a manner that a probe 11 of an inclinometer is inserted into an underground hole, and then a slope for each depth is measured while a measurement cable 14 is lifted.
A displacement sensor 12 and a spring wheel 13 are installed on the probe 11, and a connecting unit 15 is installed on a cable 14 to connect the cable 14 to the probe 11. The probe 11 is moved by the cable 14, and the cable 14 is wound or unwound around a drum 16 by a force of a human or a machine to adjust a length, thereby varying a position of the probe 11.
As a wiring through which power or data may be transmitted is installed in the cable 14, power is supplied to the probe from the outside, and measured data is transmitted to an external output device.
The cable 14 is repeatedly wound or unwound around the drum 16 to use the inclinometer while supported by a cable supporting device 18.
The cable 14 may be damaged due to the above-described repeated operation. Here, since the conventional cable 14 include a wiring therein, the cable is further easily damaged, and costs for replacing the cable is expensive to increase the replacement costs. In addition, since the weight of cable 14 increases due to the inner wiring, more energy is consumed for moving the probe 11.
Also, when the cable 14 is damaged, replacement is difficult to considerably increase time and costs, and since the position of the probe 11 is adjusted by a length of the cable, the position of the probe 11 is difficult to be exactly adjusted.